


Hardware

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony loves the tools of his trade... a little too much.  Loki is happy to help.





	Hardware

**Author's Note:**

> This weird little fic is inspired by a scene I did IRL a couple of decades ago. Cheers to the FrostIron discord server for inspiring me to make it FI, and thanks to **Wolfloner** for the beta!

Tony and Loki had been dating for two months when Loki found out Tony’s biggest kink. He’d appeared, unannounced, in Tony’s bedroom one night, to find his lover masturbating with some… rather unusual toys.

Tony was stroking himself, obviously close to orgasm. He was rubbed a small square of… paper?... against one nipple as he fucked his fist. “Oh god, yeah--” He came with a shout. _Interesting_ , Loki thought. _He makes that sound even when he thinks he’s alone_.

“Hello, darling,” Loki said, smirking.

Tony’s eyes grew wide. “Oh shit. Um, hi. How, uh, how long have you been here?”

“Just long enough to see you come, pet.”

“Oh. Um.” Tony flushed bright red. “Just, um… Could you go out into the living room for a moment?”

“I was hoping to join you,” Loki purred.

“Oh. Well. I still need a minute.”

Bewildered, Loki went out to the living room and waited. A few moments later, Tony joined him, dressed but still flushed red. “Sorry, babe I just was, uh--”

“What are you hiding from me, Tony?” Loki was upset that Tony was keeping secrets from him. They’d poured their hearts out to each other. They’d talked about shared kinks, too. He thought he had a good idea about his lover’s fetishes.

“I… Oh, fuck.” He sat down across from Loki in a chair. “I have this really weird kink that nobody would understand and I’m really embarrassed about it.”

“What is it?”

Tony was silent for a long moment.

Loki was concerned. “You are my submissive, and that means you don’t keep shit from me. Please, tell me.”

“Hardware.” Tony cringed. “Like, stuff from the hardware store. Things you use to build other things with.”

Loki furrowed his brow. “Okay. How would you like to use it during our scenes?”

“‘Okay’? That’s it? You’re not weirded out?”

“It’s not a fetish I’ve ever heard of, but Midgard has many that are new to me. If it’s something you like and isn’t dangerous to your well-being, I’d be happy to incorporate it into our play.”

Much to Loki’s surprise and concern, Tony got up, knelt at Loki’s feet, and kissed his boot. “Thank you, my god. Thank you so much.”

“This really means that much to you?”

Tony looked up at him, trembling. “Yes. It really does.”

Loki thought for a long moment. He had some research to do. “Show me your toys,” he ordered.

Tony scrambled up and went to the bedroom, Loki on his heels. He pulled a box out from under the bed and set it on the mattress. “I make a lot of my own,” he said nervously as he opened the box. “Or modify existing stuff to make it safe to use.”

Loki picked up one of the squares of brown paper first. He felt it. One side was normal paper, the other exceptionally rough. “Fine-grained sandpaper,” Tony said.

“Hmmm.” Loki was getting ideas already. He set it next to the box.

Next was a large nail with a very sharp tip. “I, uh, scratch myself with it sometimes. Not since we’ve been dating though. I didn’t want you to see the marks.”

Loki pulled out a very large, smooth, oddly warm piece of metal with a flat knob on the top. “I, um, I had this in me when you showed up. I just cleaned it.” That would explain the warmth. It had been inside Tony only a few minutes ago. “It’s a hex bolt. I filled in the threads so they wouldn’t catch and made the head bigger so it couldn’t accidentally go too deep.”

There was soft black bondage rope in the box -- self-explanatory -- and some black clothespins with rubber tips. Yes, Loki was definitely getting ideas. A set of leather gloves with little tacks sticking out of the fingers came next. “Vampire gloves,” Tony explained. Loki put one on. It was a bit snug, but the sound Tony made was delicious.

Loki was very, very tempted to use the gloves right that moment. But no. His submissive had to be punished. Instead he took the glove off and returned it to the growing pile. There were vibrators Tony explained that he’d constructed himself, and a smaller black box. Inside was an odd little device. “You know what a violet wand is, right?” Loki nodded. “I made my own.”

Loki put everything back into the box and tucked it under his arm. “I am leaving, pet. I know you normally do not like to be punished, but hiding something this big from me has consequences.

“I will return in three nights, at nine o’clock. Your punishment is that you are not allowed to come before then. If you do, I will know.” He vanished, reappearing in his bedroom.

Loki was torn between fury and sympathy. He knew well what it felt like to have to hide one’s perversions, but Tony was his submissive and should fucking know better. Both of them had experience with kink, they weren’t blushing virgins.

He shoved the box under his bed and tracked down his laptop. He had some reading to do, and a shopping trip to plan.

\---

Three nights later, Loki was gratified to see Tony waiting for him, naked, on his knees at the foot of the bed. “Pet,” he said icily. His anger had faded, but Tony needed to do some begging. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“I have, my god. I am so sorry. I should have trusted you. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?”

Loki took his pet’s chin in his hand firmly and tilted Tony’s face up towards Loki. “You can start by swearing not to hide your desires from me. I don’t care how strange, how dark, how twisted they might be. You are mine, and that means you _do not lie to me_.”

“Yes, my god. I swear it. I swear to tell you everything.”

Loki let go of him. “Good.” He stroked Tony’s hair, and softened his voice. “You are forgiven. I do understand why you did it, pet. But there is no need. I am here for you, always.”

Tony sniffled, teary. “Thank you, my god.”

“Now. I have a present for you.” Loki crossed his hands, summoning a small bag. He walked to Tony’s side of the bed, and upended it. A thousand shimmering silver nails poured forth, the cascade making a rushing, tinkling sound as they landed on the mattress. Loki spread them in a roughly rectangular shape, about the size of Tony’s torso, and mostly laid flat on their sides.

“Lay on these,” Loki commanded. “Chest down. Carefully. I will move them as needed to keep them away from your groin.”

Tony, eyes wide, laid carefully on the bedful of nails. Loki arranged the nails as he went until Tony was flat on the bed. “Comfortable, pet?”

“Y-yes, my god.”

Loki produced a clear plastic rod. “I found this in the hardware store. It’s used to make rods for opening curtains. According to the internet it makes a lovely cane.”

“You went to the hardware store? For me?”

“Of course, my pet.” He ran a hand through Tony’s hair. “Now. I am going to cane you -- not as punishment, but because of how much you love it.”

“Yes, my god. Thank you.”

Loki hit Tony’s rear gently with the makeshift cane a few times, getting a feel for it. Then he brought it down hard. Tony cried out, and Loki struck again. He tapped the flesh with the rounded-off edge of the cane, then began to beat Tony in earnest.

Tony moaned and thrashed. Loki knew the tiny nails must be digging into his skin, adding to his pleasure. He whipped Tony’s upper back, too, loving the sight of the flesh bruising under his lashes.

When Tony’s movements started to slow, signaling that he was reaching his limit, Loki stopped. Tony whined but did not protest. “I’m going to turn you over now, pet.” His sub whimpered as Loki picked him up and put him carefully on his back, shifting the nails to the upper two-thirds of his torso. The nails were undoubtedly pricking the new welts. Tony groaned in pain, his eyes closed. His cock was hard, the tip leaking moisture that ran down his shaft. Tiny spots of blood decorated his chest and stomach from where the nails had dug into him.

Loki summoned Tony’s box and removed the vampire gloves. He’d increased their size with his magic, making them fit his larger hands. “Spread your legs.” Loki none too gently bent them at the knee to access Tony’s ass, knowing the tacks in the gloves were digging into Tony’s skin as Loki repositioned him. It took him a moment to position the head of his cock so he could press into his pet’s hole. It was slightly awkward, given that he couldn’t touch himself, but he managed.

Slowly he pressed the gloves into the backs of Tony’s thighs, forcing him down onto the nails as he slid into his sub. He felt the tacks in the gloves break the skin, and Tony cried out. Loki began fucking his pet, hard and fast. Seeing Tony like this, so far gone because of what Loki had done to him -- Loki and no other -- aroused him immensely. He kept his grip on the meat of Tony’s thighs as he came deep within his submissive.

Using his teeth to pull off a glove, he stroked Tony’s cock until Tony was climaxing all over his stomach and chest. Loki paused a moment, savoring Tony’s blissed-out expression, his body covered with sweat and blood and seed.

He pulled out slowly, removed the other glove, and set about cleaning up his pet. Lifting him off the nails, he used his magic to remove them all from Tony’s skin and bed. He made Tony drink some water, and then laid him on his side so Loki could curl around him and whisper words of tenderness to him.

It took nearly an hour before Tony came back to himself. Loki had dozed lightly, but woke as soon as his pet shifted. “Ow,” Tony said, wincing.

Loki chuckled. “Did you enjoy that, pet?”

“Yes, my god. So fucking much.” Tony took a deep breath, then let it out. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before.”

“Well, then.” Loki was beyond pleased. “I’ll have to come up with something even better for next time.”

“You’re going to kill me with sex, aren’t you?”

“If I did that, who would I have to play with?” Loki arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Tony gave his dom a brilliant smile. “Can I keep you?”

“As long as you like, my pet.” Loki kissed his forehead, already hoping for forever with this man. “As long as you like.”


End file.
